


Exotic

by Cinaed



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:19:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One would have to be blind and oblivious not to notice how attractive Ronon was. That was the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exotic

One would have to be blind not to appreciate the way Ronon Dex radiated 'sex', not to mention utterly asexual if they didn't get a dry mouth and a hungry ache in their belly when Ronon focused one of those dark, half-sultry, half-feral smiles at them.

Radek Zelenka was neither blind nor asexual, and that was the problem. Amidst what seemed like an overwhelming number of absurdly attractive people on Atlantis, he himself was not much to look at. Any dry mouth and stomachache were just added torment to the temptation that was the Satedan. Ronon would never even give him a second glance, probably didn't even know his name, just thought of him as "the tiny man who talked to McKay a lot." 

No, Radek was not someone Ronon Dex would be interested in, never in a million years, not when Ronon was the epitome of alien and exotic and he was just plain, ordinary Radek, so the first time Ronon leaned in, all hot breath and the ever-present musk, and kissed him, Radek froze. 

The kiss was soft and almost chaste, and after a moment where Radek's mind went completely blank and his lips remained lax against Ronon's, the other man pulled back, a frown tugging at his lips. "Oh, I thought you wanted--" 

Radek's throat unlocked at that and his head scrambled for something coherent to say, but all that came out was a hasty, squeaked, "I did--that is, I do, I just--you're so--" and a few muttered profanities under his breath in his native tongue at his own stupidity. 

Ronon grinned though, easing the sting of his humiliation, and one callused hand reached out to cup Radek's face. "So I just surprised you then," he said, and Radek couldn't keep from laughing, a soft, bright, incredulous sound, because of _course_ he was surprised, was still half-convinced that this was an elaborate joke or a particularly pleasant dream--

His laughter stuttered off into a moan as Ronon's other hand moved down and almost casually palmed the front of Radek's pants, squeezing and rubbing.

Radek was hard in what was probably record time, could almost _feel_ his brain start to melt out his ears as he squirmed and arched into Ronon's deft grip, eyes half-lidding with pleasure as Ronon kept up the firm, _glorious_ pressure. 

"That's, that's, ano, I just don't, I don't," he murmured, trying for coherency and failing to get the question that was burning hot and heavy in his brain and melting his brain all the faster. 

Ronon paused, lifted an eyebrow, a small smirk still playing with his lips. "You don't what?" 

"I," Radek said, licking his lips and trying to coax an actual sentence from his mouth. "I, I just don't understand why, why me." Not as coherent and a lot more tremulous of a sentence as he'd wished, but it would have to do as he watched a pensive frown form on Ronon's mouth. 

At last, Ronon shrugged. "At first, I just liked your accent. And then I figured out that you're smart. And funny. Why _not_ you?" He didn't give Radek a chance to respond, bending down for a second kiss that was not at all chaste, one that seemed content on devouring him entirely even as his hand worked down between Radek's pants and strong fingers wrapped around his cock. 

_My accent,_ Radek thought wildly, even as he gasped and arched into Ronon's grip, returned the kiss with equal hunger, licked at Ronon's warm, wet mouth, _My accent, oh thank God for the Czech Republic,_ and then Ronon surprised him with a glorious twisting stroke on his cock and all coherent thoughts were gone.


End file.
